Ichaicha Chuchu Kyapikyapi Surisuri Dokidoki
Ichaicha Chuchu Kyapikyapi Surisuri Dokidoki, interpretado por la banda "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", es el cuarto ending de la serie Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden. La canción abarca los episodios del 40 al 51. Sinopsis Se ve al equipo Equipo Guy haciendo muecas y mientras caminan Rock Lee le saca una fotografía a cada uno de sus compañeros, luego aparecen los equipos Kurenai y Asuma, el primero en un bosque y el segundo en un BBQ. Después aparece Yamato haciendo su cara y ver a varios personajes en la Mansión Hokage, ver a muchos shinobis de varias aldeas bailando en un bosque, los integrantes de la academia en sus escritorios y los sapos Gamakichi y Gamatatsu junto a los Ninken de Kakashi Hatake. Luego se ve a éste en Ichiraku Ramen comiendo con su equipo para finalmente ver a Rock Lee cerrando un albúm con fotografías. Letra Rōmaji= Kao ni de teru no yo ima sugu ii yo Mottai burazu ni sunao ni itsutte yo Atashi wo dakko de gyutte tsukamaete Nee, ima kara wa asa made issho da yo Wanwanwante naki nasai Nyannyannyante itsutte agenai no yo Runrunrun de dakitsuite Yatto hitotsu ni naru no yo Soshite Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki itoshite yo Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki Nani tereteru no yo ima sara nanna no Atashi no hou ga zutto yuuki dashiteru n ja nai no Shintai wo zenbu gyutte daekonde Ase gakoborete namida ga afureta Wanwanwante iwanai de Nyannyannyante hontou wa shitai no yo Runrunrun wa tsuyogari yo Mada nemuru no wa hayai wa Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki itoshite yo Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki Wanwanwante naki nasai Nyannyannyante itsutte agenai no yo Runrunrun de dakitsuite Yatto hitotsu ni naru no yo Soshite Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki itoshite yo Ichaicha chucchu Kyapikyapi Love, love Surisuri dokidoki Surisuri dokidoki |-| Kanji= 顔に出てるのよ今すぐいいよ もったいぶらずに素直に言ってよ あたしをだっこでぎゅってつかまえて ねえ今日からは朝まで一緒だよ わんわんわんて鳴きなさい にゃんにゃんにゃんて言ってあげないのよ るんるんるんで抱きついて やっとひとつになるのよ そして イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ愛してよ イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ愛してよ イチャイチャチュッチュ　キャピキャピラブラブ スリスリドキドキ スリスリドキドキ |-| Español= Es bueno que por fin puedo mostrar mi cara Sólo dime si quieres ser súper importante para mí Abrázame con fuerza como un bebé Hey, a partir de ahora hasta el anochecer estaremos juntos Guau Guau Guau, suena un vistazo Miau, miau, miau, dilo sin levantarse Me abrazo con una sonrisa sonrisa sonrisa Nos hemos convertido en uno al fin Ahora podemos Coqueta coqueta beso beso, cargado hasta con caramelos Agarra lub-dub, Te amo Coqueta coqueta beso beso, cargado hasta con caramelos Agarra lub-dub Coqueta coqueta beso beso, cargado hasta con caramelos Agarra lub-dub, Te amo Coqueta coqueta beso beso, cargado hasta con caramelos Agarra lub-dub Agarra lub-dub |-| Inglés= It’s nice if I can finally show my face Just tell me if you wanna be super important to me Hold me tightly like a baby Hey, from now till dusk we’ll be together Woof woof woof, sound it out Meow meow meow, say it without rising Embrace me with a smile smile smile We have become one at last Now we can Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub, I love you Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub, I love you Flirty flirty kiss kiss, charged up charged up lovey-dovey Grab grab lub-dub Grab grab lub-dub Video thumb|center|600 px Personajes En orden de aparición: *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyūga *Might Guy *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Yamato *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane *Kotetsu Hagane *Shizune *Anko Mitarashi *Tsunade *Tonton *Danzō Shimura *Katsuyu *Genma Shiranui *Aoba Yamashiro *Izumo Kamizuki *Iruka Umino *Equipo Ebisu *Ninken de Kakashi *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Teuchi *Ayame *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki *Akatsuki *Manda *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Hermanos de la Arena Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings